guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bone
This article is the testing ground to find a general format for materials. Please discuss the format under Project talk:Style and formatting/Materials. --Tetris L 23:33, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :Just curious, do we need the two different stub tags on this article? --Rainith 03:12, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Frankly, I've never quite understood what stub tags are for anyway. I put them in without much thinking about it. --Tetris L 03:25, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Stubs are articles that are in an incomplete form. Click on the stub link in the article to be taken to a page on Wikipedia with more than enough info on stubs. One thing it notes is that you can have two different stubs for an article, but that it is stongly discouraged. As a Material is already an Item, I don't think we need the item stub on this article. :::Also, I know we are not wikipedia, so we don't necessarily follow the same guidelines, but if we're going to link to their page on stubs in all our stub tags, we should probably follow their guidelines on that, or make our own stub page explaining our stub guidelines. --Rainith 03:38, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Any article is a stub in my book. Articles are never complete in a wiki. You can always add something or correct something. So IMHO stub tags are pretty much useless. I ignore them. Neither does a stub tag encourage me to elaborate an article, not do I refrain from editing an article if there is no stub tag. --Tetris L 04:07, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::I tend to agree with you on stubs. Also I threw in a quick Crafting Material Template into this article. Take a look at it and tell me what you think. If you don't like it just change it back to the other one. I just think this one is easier to use and we really shouldn't worry about the gold as it changes at the traders (although bone is rarely more than 3 gold each in my experience I guess). --Rainith 04:24, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) Zombie Zombies are linked to here, is there an actual creature named Zombie in the game? special:whatlinkshere/zombie 15:49, 26 November 2005 (UTC) Stub Anyone mind explaining how this is a stub when it is the actual example used in the Style Guide? --Gimmethegepgun 15:23, 27 February 2007 (CST) Necro Obsidian I've been on the Necro Obsidian page and it doesn't have bones in its materials needed list so i was just wonderin if either of the pages were messed up... just thought i would point that out--Nugget1337 11:19, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Grammar Shouldn't it be: Bones are common crafting materials, without the a? It's listed like that for every common crafting material (as far as I can tell). Bones is a plural, so it should either be: *Bones are common crafting materials, or: *A Bone is a common crafting material. Am I right? -- -- talkpage 07:57, 19 December 2007 (UTC)